Los matices del horizonte
by Alienkawa
Summary: ¿Será casualidad o en realidad es dueño del universo? Chocolate, para variar.


_**Resumen:**_ O lo callas, o me enamoro de ti. Y muchos chocolates.

 _ **Advertencias**_ : Esto iba a ser uno de los _drabbles_ en el apartado "el amor de todos los días" pero decidí que mejor pongo mi Kuroken aparte porque sí, porque otp.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

 **Los matices del horizonte.**

Para Kozume, elegir el horario de la tarde para cursar en la universidad -resuelve- es la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado. Es decir, el viaje en metro no es asfixiante a diferencia de la mañana cuando colisionan tanto los trabajadores como los estudiantes y la masa es tan ambigua como incómoda pues además de ir abrazado a su mochila cual gato desempuñando las garras, también existe el extra de apenas sentir el aire junto a los constantes empujones que empecinan todavía más su empecinado humor. Agregando el adormecimiento.

Entonces está contento. Al menos en un sentido porque puede dormir más horas, almorzar en su casa y no en una tienda barata o de comida chatarra que vaya a saber de qué están hechas y... bueno, Kozume va tranquilo.

Afuera el ambiente pintado, de verdes y naranjas tenues. Si tuviera una cámara, piensa, sacaría cuantas fotos pudiera. Pero siendo racional está en constante movimiento, su móvil carece de buena cámara y él es, por qué mentir, un vago. Así que sólo disfruta su tranquilidad: En adelante y todos los días.

Sin embargo, la calma se destruye un día, así como en todo otoño tranquilo donde arriban las tormentas (en realidad él es exagerado).

Y el niño delante suyo no deja de quejarse, patalear, moverse; ser un niño. Tendrá seis años o menos, de cabello grisáceo y negro junto a una mirada tan amarillenta como molesta. Para Kenma todo en sí, el paquete completo, es molesto. Pero hay más, pues el adulto a su lado -¿será acaso su padre, o bien su hermano mayor puesto que luce muy joven, aunque el parecido es casi nulo?- denota clara inquietud, falta de severidad; motivo directo para despertar su impotencia. _¡Haz algo!_ gritaría, si no fuese tan perezoso.

Lo que faltaba al tranquilo viaje de Kenma: un niño ruidoso. Y un adulto idiota.

Kenma se mantiene cauteloso un instante. Luego, pierde la paciencia y envía todo al diablo. O eso intenta puesto que de niños sabe nada y su trato con ellos es tan nulo como invisible. Por lo tanto no tiene idea qué hacer, si levantarse y cambiar de vagón o buscar los audífonos e ignorar todo fastidio.  
Busca en su mochila. Y entonces, _ah_ , hay relámpago en los tenues ojos.

Kozume toma la golosina con la mano aún en la mochila. Duda: ¿Estará bien hacerlo?, ¿quedará como idiota, lo rechazarán o sencillamente ignorarán?  
Bueno, se responde, en caso de salir mal será la confirmación de su huida para enseguida fingir que nada pasó, que todo es normal mientras cambia de lugar.

Para su grata sorpresa, el niño detiene el parloteo caprichoso cuando Kenma le tiende el chocolate con demasiada poca sutileza. Lo nota titubear, de repente inofensivo, buscando la mirada del joven (finalmente se decide por hermano mayor) que a su lado envía un sorprendido asentimiento al pequeño. Él no se pierde detalle. Curioso.

En el momento en que el niño acepta el chocolate el hombre de flequillo extraño (así lo cree Kozume, que encima se queda medio atontado) sonríe mencionando un bajito gracias destinado a él. Kenma intenta devolver la sonrisa.

Regresa la paz, por lo que se vuelve a la ventana; un paisaje fugaz allá afuera. Hoy se cuelan los violetas de las flores y se deslizan dulcemente las paletas hacia colores más suaves.  
Pero al perderse tanto, siente un insistente tironcito en la manga de la sudadera que lo trae de un sobresalto. Rápido nota una diminuta mano ofreciéndole un pedazo del chocolate. Algo se ablanda por dentro.  
Kozume, Incluso cuando no tienes ganas de comer golosinas, lo acepta. Pues, de pronto es terriblemente difícil rechazar a esos dos iris cuales gotas brillantes armonizados con clara expectativa hasta en los dientes extendidos. Él otra vez escondiendo la sonrisa.

Se plantea, entonces, no odiar tanto a los niños.

Más paisajes.

Un sabor dulce en su boca. Y no es el chocolate.

Kozume no sabe si a raíz del fugaz pensamiento, o si tiene un poder increíble de coordinamiento en cuanto a sus pensamientos respecto al mundo, desde ese día y todos los días que siguen, como una casualidad universal, como una casualidad radiante, se encuentra con el hombre y el niño; allí en los vagones del metro, siempre topándose al ingresar. (Quizás en realidad siempre han estado ahí, esperando también el transporte, pero anteriormente eran borrones grisáceos que desconocía y ahora la claridad al hallarlos es enorme).

Ha de ser súbito, no obstante, contra toda incomodidad -u opuesto a la primer impresión, quizá- los viajes se vuelven rutinariamente agradables. También se acostumbra a regalarle una pequeña y básica golosina al niño (no sin antes oír la promesa de cepillarse siempre los dientes tres veces al día pues sí, Kozume ha tomado esas confianzas) para luego perderse de nuevo en el aire y la ventana. Son mínimos instantes, apenas hablan el adulto y él pero es así exactamente como le gusta, la manera sencilla de saludar con leves sonrisas que no son otra cosa más que risueños gestos encubiertos.

Cierto día Kozume siente a Kuroo (el adulto, según oyó nombrarlo Koutarou, el niño) mediante su amarilla mirada, neón acaso, como nunca lo ha sentido. Y se percibe chiquito, insignificante e invisible a pesar de que en realidad el adulto no le quita los ojos de encima. Kozume quiere correr, lejos del mundo. Porque Kuroo parece esperar algo, y Kenma no sabe qué.

Los dedos inquietos en el regazo. Una y otra vez observando aquí y allá. Y evitando todo contacto visual, por supuesto.

Más allá un horizonte naranja y por debajo los rasguños verdosos, tanto muy claros o muy oscuros, de los árboles. Si Kenma cerrase los ojos, percibiría el imaginario olor a mandarinas.

Algo, posiblemente una tontería, conecta en su mente mientras él todavía pasea en la ventana.

Kozume determina qué es aquello que Kuroo puede querer de él. Por dentro sonríe victorioso.

Es terriblemente tímido pero lo afronta al día siguiente pues no sólo entrega una caja de caramelos blandos al niño sino también una barrita de almendras y cacao para Kuroo. No lo mira a los ojos cuando casi tira la golosina en su regazo, latiéndole tanto el corazón como las mejillas mientras apresura a hacerse bolita en su asiento, escondiendo parte del rostro en el cuello de la sudadera. Mas el silencio se extiende e irremediablemente _tiene_ que ver a Kuroo. En efecto, ve esos anchos hombros luciendo un tanto caídos pero se elevan automáticamente al notar a Kenma. Él huye la mirada con la velocidad de la luz, de nuevo.

Desea llegar pronto, incluso cuando acaba de arribar, o los colores se lo comerán vivo.

Más allá las casas sin vida pues pese a tener claridad máxima, no considera al blanco como esencia vital; sólo una ausencia.

Entonces, otro día tan aleatorio como las nubes en el cielo, Kuroo trae algo para él: una botella de jugo energizante de manzana cuelga enfrente suyo. Él sigue la línea del cuerpo y se encuentra con los ojos gatunos más lindos que hubo visto. En cuanto al regalo, será básico y tonto, pero lo acepta con la sorpresa de quien recibe oro en mano. Luego ríe leve.

Burbujean sensaciones.

— Suerte en tus exámenes — dice Kuroo, casi con ternura ilícita (Kenma podría estar sufriendo un ataque cardíaco), y desvía la mirada hacia la ventana (Kenma cree que esa es su tarea).

Otra vez silencio puesto que los demás no cuentan; ni el constante sonido sobre las vías, ni las voces ajenas. Son como pigmentos borrosos esparcidos desordenadamente sobre una hoja, cualquier hoja.

Hasta que se vuelve agua y, por ende, se filtra el mundo.

— ¡Le gustas!— declara de repente el pequeño mediante un grito. Corta el aire y apaga todo sonido.

La vergüenza se lo come de un bocado.

Kozume no sabe si la declaración se refiere a él, acusándolo, sobre Kuroo, o Kuroo sobre él. Y está dudando de si mismo, si es sincero.

Desde hace tiempo.

Mas no quiere saberlo.

Kuroo está teñido de rojo. Él también, o hasta peor. Porque las cosquillas dejan de ser cuando se siente como a punto de explotar; afloja el cabello para que le cubra la cara pero jamás baja la mirada.

Kuroo asiente con una tímida sonrisa. Su corazón se detiene. Pero al volver a latir, ya no es lo mismo, sino mucho más blando.

Corresponde la sonrisa.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, las cosas fluyan dulcemente.

* * *

 _Kenma en realidad le carió todos los dientes al pequeño Bokuto porque nunca superó la primer impresión ahre (?)_

 _La historia en cierta parte es real porque lo vi con mis ojitos una vez cuando viajé en tren y pensé que algún día escribiría sobre eso. La verdad tenía una idea más amplia y por ende una historia más larga pero de repente tuve bloqueo así que para aflojar un poco la escritura salió esto en plena madrugada._

 _Escribir esto me dio unas ganas terribles de comer chocolate, ay ;_;  
_ _Quiero un Kenmita. Gracias por leer. ~_

 _Nao._


End file.
